The Invasion of the Mind: A Draco Malfoy Story
by spectacularloveforhim
Summary: This story is about a girl named Brooke Ashford, in her 6th year at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. Her worse enemy is Draco Malfoy, but will recent events change their feelings? DracoOC


Invasion of the Mind

Hi. My name is Brooke Ashford. I'm 17 now, I have dark brown hair with blonde highlights and dark brown eyes. I'm about 5'7 and not skinny but not fat. Basically average. Well, I decided to write a diary on my years at Hogwarts because it has been quite a six years of my life. Yes, I am now going to be in my sixth year as a Slytherin. smirks and proud of it. You may despise me already, but hopefully you don't. Just because I'm in Slytherin does not mean I am a cold hard bitch, it just means that I have a hardcore side. Y'know, to deal with stuff….; stuff mostly referring to the one and only infamous Draco Malfoy…

Flashback to 1st year at Hogwarts:

"Well Well Well. Look what we have here guys. New meat."

"Aren't we all, as you call it, 'new meat'?" I reply.

"Ah…" he smirks, "an American!"

The boys that I later found out were Crabbe and Goyle "ooh".

"yeah so?" I say crossing my arms across my chest.

"Soo…" he says as he puts his arm around my shoulders, "I might just have to get to know you."

"ugh" I push him away from me. "no. sorry, I have no interest in guys like you, uh…wait-what's your name?"

"Malfoy. Draco Malfoy…."

I cringe at the name having heard many things of it….some not so good. Correction: most.

"Ah…well I have to get going. Bye!" I started walking away but he caught me at the waist and spun me around to face him.

"so soon?" Our faces were centimeters apart.

"yes, _sadly_." I say, my voice dripping with sarcasm that I highly doubt he notices. I knee him where it hurts and walk away quite satisfied with myself.

:End of Flashback

I had just arrived with many other students to Hogwarts from the train. Some people prefer to travel on their own there though, so there were already many there. I make my way to the Great Hall and plop down next to my best friend, Alexa Saxton at the Slytherin table. "Hey!" She looks up from where she was working and screams. "OH MY GOD BROOKIE!" She basically strangles me as she hugs me. We have been best friends since we both arrived here 1st year. We are a couple of the few Americans at Hogwarts. That might be one of the reasons that we get along so well. "Did you get your time table yet?" she asks. Just as I was about to reply, an owl drops a small schedule in my hand. "So I'm guessing we already had the 'famous speech' that takes what- an hour long?" She nods.I stare down at the timetable as it changed from: "Transfiguration: McGonagall to Potions: Snape and so on. She grabs it from my hands and compares it with her own. "We only have a couple classes together…Potions, D.A.D.A., and Care of Magical Creatures." She sighs in disapointment.. "Hey it's better then _nothing_!" I say with an upbeat voice. I look over and catch the eye of the little pug, pansy parkinson. I decide to mess with her. "Hey Pansy! It's so good to see you again!" I say with an attached clown smile on my face. She looks surprised, or suspicious… and half smiles. "Can I see your time table?" I say trying to sound nice. "sure" she hands it to me carefully. I look it over. "Hmm…..no….ok…..good!" I hand it back to her. "what?" she asks confused. "Oh, I was just making sure we didn't have any classes together." Her smile fades as I smirk at her. _Love it…_

Alexa smiles at me and suppresses a laugh. I smile back innocently and start to eat. Come to think of it, they actually have pretty good food here…I glance over at the Gryffindor table. "Hermione Granger is not eating. I wonder ever so much, why?" I say to Alexa. She laughs at the way I said that and replies: "Hmm…I'm not quite sure Holmes. Maybe we should check it out! Like an investigation!" I giggle, "Maybe it's her spew-ness! Elementary, dear Watson!" I say in my god-awful british accent, We both start laughing really hard causing a few side glances and snickers from people down the way from us. This little kid comes over to where we were sitting and pokes me. I turn, still laughing, "yeah?" I ask him smiling. He looks kinda nervous. "um. There is a boy over there who wanted me to give you this." He hands me a small note and I open it carefully still sort of giggling. The kid probably thought we were drunk or something.

_Ashford._

_It's very nice to see you again…well, well, it seems you have grown up indeed…and only one summer! Unlike the old you, the one that hadn't hit puberty! I just wanted to tell you how truly smashing you look…See you in the common room later-_

_x dm_

"Oh hell no." you mutter as you reread his note over and over. "What?" Alexa asks curiously while stuffing bacon into her mouth. "Another note from ferret-boy over there…" I point down the table without looking. We had called him ferret-boy ever since the incident in our 4th year. I'm sure you know all about it, it spread rather quickly, I mean, why wouldn't it? A scene like _that._ Anyway, back to the story. "Another one? This happens every year!" she sighs, "Let me see it." I hand her the note and she quickly reads it. She sighs in frustration. "You know what? I'm sick of this. He is a fucking asshole and I want to get that through to him!" she started to get up, but I stop her. "ok, and what are you planning to do?" I ask calmly. She lets out a screamish grunt of frustration causing some people to turn their heads. "I don't know!" she sat back down. "It's alright. We will show him later." I smirked. She smiled devilishly "Now my dear Holmes, there is the side of you that's the reason you got into Slytherin." I look down the table and catch a pair of icy blue eyes staring back at me. I sneer at him and he only smirks. This is going to be one hell of a year…….

"C'mon let's go." I say still tearing my eyes away before I go and punch him myself. "Gladly!" Alexa squeals. I grab her arm and we make our way out of the Great Hall. Out of the corner of my eye I see something id rather not: someone was getting out of their seat; a blonde. Great; just what I need… I walk a bit faster with Alexa trailing. We almost got to the common room when all of a sudden someone grabbed my arm and spun me around to face them. I pause. "Malfoy." He smirks. "Ashford." Alexa stood there not knowing what to do. (you could tell by her face) "What do you want?" I say through gritted teeth. He shoves me against the wall and puts his hands on my shoulders. "Guess." he says. "I'm not playing that game with you Malfoy." He smirks big as ever. "Alright, Ashford. Here is what I want." He stares me in the eye and leans forward. I get ready to knee him if he touches me. "I want You." He whispers in my ear, making me shiver. I glare hard at him, hoping he gets the message. He doesn't. "Well," I say still glaring, "you aren't going to get me." I punch him in the stomach, grab Alexa and run into the common room. She stared at me, horror-struck. I look back at her, "What?" She smiles. "He likes you." I lift an eyebrow, "He likes every girl here, its no new thing-" she interrupts me. "No, no…he _really_ likes you. He doesn't do that to any other girls. They automatically fall into his arms, YOU don't…." she smiles, satisfied. "Yeah, so?" I say carelessly. "Soo-" All of a sudden someone enters the common room. Who could it be besides the ferret face, Draco! Woah, I just called him by his first name. Never again, never again. He sees me and looks kind of surprised, but that quickly turns into a smirk. Ugh.

Draco's POV:

I saw Brooke get up and leave with Saxton. I don't really know Saxton all that well. She may be worth it…Nah, never mind. "Who are _you_ staring at?" Zabini reaches out about to take my roll. I grab his wrist still looking at where they had left. "That's mine." He holds his hands up, "Alright, alright mate." I get up. "Hey, where are you going?" I shift, trying to see where they went. "Uh, nowhere," I lie. "Well, if you are leaving can I have the biscuit?" I nod and start going toward the door. I glance back and see Crabbe and Zabini fighting over the roll. "Bloody thickheads…" I keep walking and try to see where those two went. _Ashford, I just want to tell you that you are really hot. _No…._Ashf-um, Brooke, I really like you_ No…I'm NOT a sap. I keep walking and I see them going down the stairs into the dungeon. I start running and finally catch up to them. I grab Brooke's arm and turn her around. "Malfoy" I smirk. "Ashford" I reply. "What do you want?" she says. I push her against the wall and put my hands on her shoulders. I love this position. I am in control. "Guess." I say in the same tone. "I'm not playing that game with you Malfoy." She glares at me. Oh yes she wants me. I smirk at her. "Alright, Ashford. Here is what I want." I lean forward to whisper something in her ear and I see her tense up. "I want You." I whisper. Yep, there goes the shiver. I'm good. "Well," she glares at me, "you aren't going to get me." Ha, right—OW! Can't breathe, can't breathe. She PUNCHED ME! She runs off into the common room with her little filthy friend. Oh I'm going to get her. God I wish she wanted me like the other girls around here…I sit against the wall for a couple seconds, regaining my breath. I stand up. Ha, she's probably going upstairs to write in her diary about how much she adores me. Secretly, of course. I walk into the common room and I see them standing there. Whoa. I didn't think they would be down here. Ok, all I have to do is suck it up, act like that didn't just hurt like hell. I stand up straight and walk toward the boys dorms. I hear them snicker. I turn, "What the bloody hell are you laughing at!" I glare at them both. "Woo, check this out. _Someone_'s paranoid." Saxton said. "I'm _not_ paranoid!" They laugh. "Sure, sure, you are mad because you just got punched by a girl!" Brooke commented. I look at her. "Oh yeah?" I sneer. "Yeah. Now you know I can throw a punch," she says. I grab her by the waist and bring her to me. "Ashford, Ashford, Ashford, when are you ever going to grow up?" She looks at me questioningly while clawing at my hands. "I thought you said I did." I stare her down and check her out purposefully. "Yes, I did, didn't I?…and I agree with it. And I had meant _physically_ in that letter, love." I smirk at her, let her go and walk away.

Back to MY POV:

He went upstairs and we were both quiet for a minute. "Give me a pillow," I say to Alexa. She hands me one with a bright green snake on it. I scream as loud as I can into it and them collapse on the couch. Alexa sits beside me. "I'm tellin' you girl, he has got the HOTS for ya!" I shrugged her comment off. "Yeah, sure. I really don't agree, but whatever floats your boat." I laugh at what I had just said. "That was weird…I think I'm picking up habits from my parents…" I moan and pick up a book that was sitting on the table next to the fire. "Hmm… 'Perfect Pickups for Dummies' HA! I thought that was a muggle book…the 'for dummies' part…" She nods, "It is…so what is it doing here?" I shrug, "I dunno…it could be a number of people here….Crabbe, Goyle, Pansy. All three of them make sense." She laughs at how carelessly I had said that. "Guess we'll find out later." She nods. "But for now, let's see what's in here."

_FOR GUYS:_

_Talk to her sweetly then ask her out.. "Seems reasonable" I say._

_Kiss her ravishly and ask her to your room/house. "um…wow…" we laugh._

_Get her drunk by buying her drink after drink and then ask her out. Almost always a yes_.

"OOOK! I think I've had enough. They are getting worse by the second. This is probably where Malfoy gets his ideas from. Y'know, the last suggestion…If there are guys here who actually believe that muggles have any idea what they are doing when it comes to dating, then we are in serious trouble…" Alexa says. "I agree, we need the good ones." I say, nodding. "Let's go for a walk." She agrees and we head out of the common room. Just as I get to the Entrance hall I turn around, not looking, and I bump into someone and fall down. I look up glaring and see none other then Harry Potter. He blushes. Ok… "Uh…s-sorry..." He says as he helps me up. "Thanks." I dust myself off. He smiles at me. "Welcome.." he stares at me and I get kind of uncomfortable, but smile back. He's gotten pretty cute this year…WOAH no! I cannot think that! This is Harry Potter we are talking about! All of a sudden, who comes but Malfoy, the very person I did not want to see. He looks surprised at this, partly because Harry is still holding onto my arm. "Well, scarhead, found a girl to be interested in after all?" he scowls at him. Harry gets a look of hatred in his eye and lets go of my arm quickly. "It's nothing, _Malfoy_. He was just helping me up." I say and I look over at Harry and his face looks kind of sad…That's weird. "But y'know…who said I wasn't interested in him?" I say, getting closer to Harry. He turned an dark shade of magenta. Malfoy looked like he would attack me, or Harry any second. Crabbe and Goyle barged through the door and saw us and as usual, their faces went completely blank with confusion and dimwittedness (if that is a word. OH spell check, it is! Haha). They took there places next to Malfoy. I intertwined Harry and I's fingers so that Malfoy could see. I wanted to know if he really liked me or not…His eyes flashed with something…either it was jealousy or anger…not sure. It's hard to tell when it comes to him…He glared hard right at me and for a second I thought he might hit me. He waltzed right up to Harry and I, said nothing, but barged his way through us, breaking our hands apart. Malfoy turns around quickly and beckons Crabbe and Goyle, "Come on you jelly donuts!" And followed as soon as they realized he had left. I looked at Harry. He had an odd look on his face. One of confusion and giddiness, which I must admit, looks really weird. "Sorry about that…" I say trying to break the silence. "No, it's fine. My fault really…" he says quietly, "but um…one question." I look at him. "Yes?" Silence. "What the bloody hell was that all about?" I laugh inwardly. "I really don't know…um just pretend it never happened!" I say and start to walk away. "Wait…do you actually like me?" I stop with my back to him. I turn around. "Can we talk about this another time?" I follow Alexa hastily as she goes outside, leaving Harry standing there clueless. We laugh as soon as we get out there and lie down next to the lake. "He actually thought you liked him! HA!" Alexa squealed. I stop laughing a bit, making her look at me. "what?" I look back at her, a glint in my eyes. "Whoa! You can't say you _DO_ like him?" I smile. " I don't like him. I mean, I don't know him, but I must admit he is kinda cute." Alexa gapes at me. "Oh my God you little whore! Malfoy AND Potter!" She screams. "No! no, no, I do NOT like Malfoy! You know that!" She smiles. "Yes, but you didn't say you didn't like potter!" I gawp. "I told you! I don't like him because I don't even know him! I said he's _cute_!" She smirks. "Ok Holmes. Whatever you saaay…" She puts her hand in the lake. "Is it cold?" She shrugs. "I don't know, how about you..." Her expression changes to…."---TEST IT?" AHH! OMG THAT'S COLD! She _splashed_ me! I scream, "You BITCH!" I smile and splash her back, and soon we are both soaking wet. We run up to the castle and barge through the doors. As soon as I run inside, I fall and slide on the ground. 'Oh my GOD! I swear this spot is bad luck for me! Twice in one day! That is so not fair!" Alexa laughs. " I know what you mean Holmes, I know what you mean." I start to get up, and almost fall back down. "WOO! Yes, Watson, I suppose you do…" She holds my arm and helps me up. We make our way back to the common room sopping wet when we hear voices. We stop so whoever is talking cannot see us.

"Does she really like him?"

"Dunno…I suppose so…"

"She can't like him, its _him_."

"Yeah true…"

We decide to start laughing to let whoever was talking won't notice we were standing there eavesdropping. I laugh really hard and walk into the common room followed by Alexa. "I cannot believe you did that!" I scream at her. "ME? I didn't do a god damn thing it was you! You splashed me first!" she slaps me playfully and we both stop, seeing who was in the common room. Blaise Zabini and Draco Malfoy. What a surprise. My smile automatically fades. I mean, I thought it was them I just didn't want it to be, y'know? Ugh.. we make our way to the other side of the common room so that we could talk alone. Mackenzie was the only one over there. She is really nice. Mackenzie Wrivenson. She is reading some book, but closes it and smiles when she sees us. I take another look behind me and I see Malfoy smirking. Ugh…

Draco's POV:

Good, I'm the new quidditch captain. Father will be proud…I'm going to see if Blaise is over by the lake…he probably is, luring some girls. It wouldn't be very surprising…I walk around the corner to go outside when I see Brooke, Scarhead, and Saxton. Whoa, why is potter touching Brooke! What the bloody hell does he think he's doing? I'll kill him, I swear I will!...Uh…pretend you didn't hear that, "Well, scarhead, found a girl to be interested in after all?" I scowl at him. Potter glares at me…ha like I care…. "It's nothing, _Malfoy_. He was just helping me up." Brooke says and she looks at Potter…does she like him? "But y'know…who said I wasn't interested in him?" Brooke says, getting closer to Potter. He turned an dark shade of magenta. Probably because he's never had a girl that close to him except for Weasel's bloody sister. I swear I'll kill them BOTH! I glare daggers at them and all of a sudden Crabbe and Goyle barged through the door and saw the scene. I pray they don't say anything. Even though they are oafs, you never know what bullock they might say. Anything strikes their fancy. They took there places next to me. I look down and I see Brooke intertwine Potter and her's fingers. Does she like him? Bloody hell, I hate girls….hmm…I take that back. That Sarah girl last week was pretty good…I like a girl with good vocal cords…she keeps looking at him! ARGH! I hate him. I'm not jealous…I'm NOT. Malfoy's do not get jealous… we get even… I glared hard right at Brooke and then walked forward. I barged through their hands as hard as I could and left. I hang out in the common room talking to Blaise for awhile. It's fun to talk to someone who's brain is not fully mush yet…Yet is the key word there.

"Hey" I say

"Hey what's up?"

"Nothing, you?" something is up, but I'm not willing to tell him…

"Nothing really…just reading the Daily Prophet."

"I saw Brooke with Potter." I say quietly.

"Brooke Ashford? With Potter?" he replies surprised.

"yeah. Yeah…do you think she likes him?"

"Dunno, what exactly happened?" I told him the story…

"Does she really like him?"

"Dunno…I suppose so…"

"She can't like him, it's _him_."

"Yeah true…"

All of a sudden we see Brooke and Saxton walk into the common room. What the hell? They are soaking wet…what in the devil were they doing? "I cannot believe you did that!" Brooke screams at Saxton. "ME? I didn't do a god damn thing it was you! You splashed me first!" Saxton slaps her and they both stop when they see us. Brooke's smile goes away…is it me? Did I do something? Why does she hate me when every other girl worships the ground I walk on? They make their way to the other side of the common room. Hmm…she looks hot when she's wet like that…I smirk at her thinking of all of the possibilities…Hmm, I could do what Flint's muggle book said about dating… Kiss her ravishly and ask her to your room. She might accept. One dilemma, oh yeah, she HATES me…THAT might be a tiny problem. Hm…or not…smirks

"Hullloooooo?" Zabini waves his hand in front of my face.

"What!" I snap.

"You were drooling mate…" He snickers.

I checked my chin. "No I wasn't!"

He laughs and points to my mouth. I scramble to wipe my lip and sure enough I was...

_What is happening to me….? Why am I so different around her? I've never drooled…that's just bloody disgusting! I cannot believe this…_I stand up.

"Where are you going?" he asks.

"I dunno…" I look over at the table where Brooke, Saxton, and some other girl that I believe I dated last year were…nah- never mind it's not her. Brooke looks at me. Our eyes lock for a few seconds, and then I look away and head out of the common room.

Back to my POV:

"Holmes, someone is staring at ya." Alexa commented and pointed over her shoulder. I look over and catch Malfoy looking at me. I look back at him for a couple seconds and then he turns and walks away. I really don't know what is up with him lately. He's been acting strange. One minute he is all forceful and perverted, and the next he seems like he actually has feelings. I don't get it…ugh whatever…it's his problem, not mine.

"What's going on, Holmes?" Alexa asks.

"Nothing, Watson, don't worry about it." I tear my eyes away from the spot where he left and start up the conversation again.

"I'm fine." I say, but they still look unconvinced. I look out the window and see that its getting dark. Mackenzie follows my gaze and notices too. "Hey guys, um I have to get to bed." She says. 'Yeah me too." Alexa agrees, "You comin' Brookie?" she smiles. "Um, no. I'm going to finish my essay for Snape. First day back and we already have essays. Well…the summer ones," I laugh. They both head upstairs and the only people left in the common room were me and this kid I don't know. Probably a first year…Soon, I fall asleep trying to actually write about Harjuxes.

Draco's POV

I walk down the corridor trying to think up reasons why she hates me so much…I didn't do anything….well…I take that back…in 3rd year I kind of made fun of her…long story. Anyways, I get bored and make my way back to the common room. I walk in there and everyone is gone except for this 1st year. I make my way over to the couch and then something catches my eye. Brooke? Is that her? She's asleep….I make my way over to her and sit on the chair next to her without waking her up. I look at her features. She truly is beautiful…I brush her hair out of her face, and tuck it behind her ear. She stirs a bit. God if she wakes up and sees me like this; all _nice_, my reputation will be ruined. We can't let that happen, can we now? I move away from her but stay in my seat. I take in everything about her. From her cute little freckles to her long, dirty blonde hair. All of a sudden I hear a crash. I spring from my seat and take out my wand, looking around cautiously. Brooke's eyes flutter open and she squints up at me. I smile down at her, but she still seems like she is trying to figure out who I am, and where she is…I check around the corner, but see nothing. "why-…what's happening..?" she mumbles. I glance around and reply, "I dunno…" She looks rather confused. "Mmm….What time is it?" her words were slurred. Was she drinking? "It's near one." I reply. "God, really? Shit, I didn't finish my homework!" I place my wand on her paper and mutter an incantation. The paper was soon filled with words that matched her own slanted writing. She looked at me like she was waiting for an answer. I glanced at her blankly. She shifted her weight. "Why'd you do that?" I pause, not knowing what to say. "Um…I dunno. You looked like you needed help…" She half smiles. "Draco Malfoy helped _me_?" she asks unconvinced. "Uh…yeah sure…I um, I didn't want you complaining…" I say still pretending to look around for the source of the noise earlier. I decide it was nothing and sit back down. She still looks a bit out of it. "You hungry?" She glances up at me and nods. "Sorta…" I smile. "You wanna go by the kitchens and see if they can make us a midnight snack?" She thinks it over for a second and then gives in. Why wouldn't she? "Sure…" I look over at her and say, "You could get a….bagel…a um…I dunno, whatever strikes your fancy…" She laughs and imitates me saying, "Bagel" and "Whatever strikes your fancy" in her little accent(which is beyond terrible, not to be rude) I sigh. "You always going to make fun of me like this?" She nods. "Come on." I grab her hand and lead her out of the common room. I smirk to myself. I think I've got her…

MY POV:

_He makes his way slowly toward me and I do the same. He leans in and kisses me. All of a sudden, he-**CRASH**_Woah! I wake up. Oh man, it was a dream. Damnit…god im tired. I squint up at someone. This light is giving me a headache…Whoever it is is smiling at me. "why-…what's happening..?" I mumble. They glance around and reply, "I dunno…" Oh it's Draco…why is he here? Weird.. "Mmm….What time is it?"I say. "It's near one." He says. "God, really? Shit, I didn't finish my homework!" He places his wand on my paper and mutter an incantation. The paper was soon filled with words that matched my own writing. Why did he do that? "Why'd you do that?" He stops,"Um…I dunno. You looked like you needed help…" I kind of smile. haha. "Draco Malfoy helped _me_?" I ask unconvinced. "Uh…yeah sure…I um, I didn't want you complaining…" He says still looking around for the noise earlier. Then he sits back down. "You hungry?" I glance up at him and nod. "Sorta…"I say. "You wanna go by the kitchens and see if they can make us a midnight snack?" What if he isn't for real? What if he's just trying to get me to like him? I don't know…Oh whatever, we'll see. "Sure…" He looks at me and says, "You could get a….bagel…a um…I dunno, whatever strikes your fancy…" Hahaha wow that sounded weird. I laugh and imitate him saying, "Bagel" and "Whatever strikes your fancy" in my accent. "You always going to make fun of me like this?" I nod and laugh quietly. "Come on." He grabs my hand and leads me out of the common room. I glance over at him and see him smirk. Oh great…we finally get to the kitchens and draco cringes when he sees the happy house elves. Ha…I'll show him how to behave. "Hey guys! Do you think we can have some food? We are sort of hungry…" I look up at Draco and he looks disgusted, "You have problems." I laugh at him. "You disgust me Draco Malfoy." He smirks. "Oh yeah?" They happily hand me some tarts and sweet cakes. Not exactly snack food, but it'll do. Draco looks at it weirdly. "What, afraid to gain some calories, O captain, my captain?" He snaps his head in my direction. "How did you know I got Quidditch Captain?" I smirk. "I have my ways, Malfoy." He sighs knowing he won't get an answer if he asks. We sit down in the Great Hall and eat the food. He is acting really strange tonight. I mean, I noticed that but I wanted to see what he wanted. Apparently, he doesn't really want anything yet…Yet is the keyword there. "So Malfoy…what made you so nice tonight?" He looks at me and then back at the tart sitting in front of him. "Um…nothing. I just thought you looked hungry." I looked at him unconvinced. "Stop with the excuses. I want to know what is really going through your head." I looked him in the eye. Whatever it was, it seemed big. He sighed. "I…er-I…" Oh my word, the high and mighty Draco Malfoy, king of slytherin, is _stuttering_! Wow… "Out with it mister." I say. He lowers his head and looks at the table. "Nothing." GOD I hate when guys do that! "No, tell me. You cannot say 'nothing' after that. "Do you like me? Huh? Or do you hate me? Something is going on and I want to know what it is. You don't just act like this, I know you don't!" He sneers defensively, "You know what? I don't need this." He starts getting up. I stand in front of him so he can't pass. "Need what?" I glare at him. "THIS! I don't need you acting like a fucking therapist!" Wow… "Me? Therapist? You've got to be kidding me." Why would he say that? "Now all you have to say is _How do you **feel **about that_." He tries to pass but I block him. He shoves me against the wall and continues on his way. I am very surprised at this. I turn his shoulder, but right as I do, he hits me making me fall down. I gasp and stare up at him, horror-struck. He tries to help, but I move away from him. I bring a hand upto my lip and feel a trickle of blood making its way down my chin. I stare at him and shake my head, breathing hard. "Brooke, I-" he tries again. "NO!" I feel the twinge of tears, but hold them back. He cannot see me cry. "Get. Away. From Me." His shoulders droop and he walks out of the Great Hall. I pull my knees upto my chest and cry, deep heaving sobs. How could he do that? I-I mean, why? It takes me a couple minutes to finally have the strength to stand up. I slowly walk back to the common room. When I get there I collapse onto the couch and let the thoughts take over my mind. I look into the mirror I had in my pocket. My eyes were all puffy and red and I had dried blood on my lip although it was still bleeding. I jump as I hear the common room door open. When I see Draco come around the corner I look away; I didn't want him to see me like this, even though he had done it. He looked sad, that would be a first. He didn't see me because I was on the far side of the common room. I made it so I was in between two pillar-type things. I could see him but he couldn't see me. He picked up a book and hurled it across the room, "DAMNIT! IM _SORRY_! IM FUCKING _SORRY_!" He sat on the couch with his head in his hands. I didn't know what to think…

DRACO'S POV:

We get to the kitchens and this one really ugly looking house elf apparently named Rita(nametag) smiled a huge toothy smile at us. Eck. Might as well say _Hey Darlin_ in a southern accent. "Hey guys! Do you think we can have some food? We are sort of hungry…" That isn't right. You don't treat them like _humans_. Oh if that were me, I'd scream at the damn thing."You have problems." She laughs at me. "You disgust me Draco Malfoy." I smirk. "Oh yeah?" It hands Brooke some sweets. Ok…not really what I was thinking. I was looking for more like some…waffles, maybe a fancy looking yogurt of some kind, you know…_good_ snacks. "What, afraid to gain some calories, O captain, my captain?" How did she find out about that! It was Goyle I bet, he has a loud mouth. "How did you know I got Quidditch Captain?" She smirks."I have my ways, Malfoy." Uh ok whatever…does that mean you gave Flint a lapdance to learn other things about me? I laugh to myself. We sit down in the Great Hall and eat the food. I wonder if she likes me now…girls always say they want a sweet, caring, romantic guy. Is this romantic enough YET? I had to plan out my time here! For HER too! "So Malfoy…what made you so nice tonight?" I glance up at her and then back at the tart sitting in front of me. "Um…nothing. I just thought you looked hungry." Shit, I don't think she believes me. "Stop with the excuses. I want to know what is really going through your head." Maybe I do like her…Damnit. Now is the time, tell her. _Tell her god damnit!_ "I…er-I…" God, say it Draco. How many girls have you said this to before in your lifetime!"Out with it mister." I can't do it. I can't. She won't like me back, I know she won't."Nothing." There, just make something up. Bad grade…no, we haven't started classes yet. Shit!"No, tell me. You cannot say 'nothing' after that. Do you like me? Huh? Or do you hate me? Something is going on and I want to know what it is. You don't just act like this, I know you don't!" She is such a know-it-all! Damn girl, you just have to know everything, don't you! "You know what? I don't need this." I got up, but she stood in front of me."Need what?" She stares at me. "THIS! I don't need you acting like a fucking therapist!" SHIT! I hate my bloody outbursts! "Me? Therapist? You've got to be kidding me." No actually I'm not. "Now all you have to say is _How do you **feel **about that?_"I keep walking but _once again _she gets in front of me. I push her away from me and keep walking. She gapes at me. What? It's not like I pushed her off a cliff or anything. She tries to turn me around. That's IT! I spin around fast and hit her. She fell. Oh my god, what did I do? Shit! I didn't mean to do that! Oh my god. I didn't know I hit her that hard…Shit. Shit. Shit. She stares up at me hurtfully, making me feel even worse. I kneel down to help but she scoots away from me. She puts her fingers to her lip. She's bleeding. Bloody hell. Oh god. What have I done? She stares at me. "Brooke, I-" I feel so bad. "Please just let me help, Brooke." Oh wow… "NO!" I really hope she doesn't cry. What else could go wrong! "Get. Away. From Me." Damnit, I jinxed myself. Shit…exactly what I need. To make her hate me more…..I walk out of the Great Hall in shame. "Might as way go wallow in misery…" I whisper to myself, "that's all I can really do since she hates me so much she doesn't even want me near her…" I cannot believe I did that. I'm in deep shit now. I've never hit a girl. Great, another load of weight on me for feeling bad. This is one of the only times I've ever felt bad for anything. I start walking up and down the corridors, trying to think of what made me do that… If this gets out I am a dead man. Blaise and that lot will beat the living shit out of me. I'm sorry Brooke. I'm deeply sorry. I make my way back to the common room after about 15 or 20 minutes. No one was in there so I decide to take my anger out on a pillow….nah let's make it a _book_. I picked up a book with the dragon symbol on it and hurled it across the room, "DAMNIT! IM _SORRY_! IM FUCKING _SORRY_!" I put my head in my hands and one single tear came from my eye.

What is happening to me?

...**To Be Continued ;)**...


End file.
